The present invention relates to a new and improved ultrasonic transducer and more specifically to a housing for an ultrasonic transducer.
Known ultrasonic transducers have been used to produce ultrasonic waves in response to electrical energization of the transducers. In addition, known ultrasonic transducers have been utilized to produce an electrical signal in response to sonic waves. At least some known ultrasonic transducer housings have diaphragms which should be protected so that when the ultrasonic transducer is dropped, the performance characteristics of the ultrasonic transducer are not changed. Known ultrasonic transducers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,739,860; 4,754,440; 4,980,873; and 5,301,170.